


Happy Golden Days

by Jillian_Bowes



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, literally just fluff, our boys are in college!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_Bowes/pseuds/Jillian_Bowes
Summary: The boys' first semester of college has come to an end, and Philip has a gift for Lukas. This is a partial sequel to my last fic, I Lied, but can be read by itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks to user averye123 for suggesting this. if you've read I Lied, then you already know what the gift is. go ahead and give it a read if you want! anyways, prepare for CHRISTMAS FLUFF before the finale!

Things were good.

In the weeks following Agent Kane’s death, Philip and Lukas went public with their relationship.  Lukas was hesitant, but they both had Rose’s full support, and his dad was trying to be understanding.  

They were subject to a bit of bullying in the beginning, but a handful of Lukas’s friends accepted him and welcomed Philip into their circle, with only occasional teasing.  If someone took the picking-on too far, a stern glare from Rose or menacing look from Lukas would set them straight.

Philip was just grateful he could finally walk into school hand-in-hand with his boyfriend.  He could finally kiss him in the halls before class and ride home with him on his dirt bike after school.  He could finally go to parties with him without having empty beer bottles thrown at his head.  

He could attend Lukas’s races and kiss him before for luck or kiss him after as congratulations.  Neither of them had ever been happier.

His mom was flourishing in rehab, and while she had her bad days, she was well on her way to getting completely clean.  He visited her often, sometimes with Lukas.  They got along very well, and even managed to make each other laugh from time to time.  Needless to say, she wholeheartedly approved of his boyfriend.  

She was sorry to have been absent for his graduation, but he made sure to take plenty of pictures for her.  He didn’t think Gabe put down his own camera the entire time.  

They were both admitted into the same college, and that made Philip far happier than he let on.  Lukas had applied early, so he got his acceptance letter first.  Philip knew he would get in; he had to keep his grades stellar to keep his sponsorship.  His own grades weren’t terrible, but he had still been anxious about getting accepted.

Lukas was at his house the morning the letter was supposed to arrive, doing his best to calm Philip down and keep him from pacing a hole into the floor.  

He remembered clearly the moment Gabe brought him the envelope, and they all sat at the dining table nervously.  Lukas wrapped an arm around his tense shoulders as he tore the letter open.  Lukas saw the congratulations first.

“Aw, _yes!”_ he shouted as he threw himself fully into Philip’s arms.  

“Congratulations son,” he heard Gabe say, coming around the table to clap a hand on his shoulder. 

Helen clasped her hands together excitedly.  “I’m so proud of you!”

He could have cried.  Lukas released his death grip on his neck and pulled him out of the chair.  “Let’s go call your mom.” 

With Helen’s, Gabe’s, and Bo’s financial assistance, they found a cottage-style residence outside of the city that was affordable without being too shabby.  There was a commute to school, but they didn’t mind.  They rode the bus together when they could, but for the most part their schedules differed too greatly.

He would have loved to get to see Lukas at school all the time, but the time apart made Lukas sweeter whenever he got home.  

Now it was the end of their first semester, and Philip had just finished his final exams the day before.  Lukas was at school, taking his last test before the holiday break.  He had been studying hard, staying up all night and drinking caffeine.  The stress had gotten to him a few times, causing him to snap at Philip, but he more than made up for it when night fell and they were in bed together.

As soon as Lukas left for school that day, Philip jumped out of bed and began getting everything ready for Lukas’s surprise Christmas present.  He’d spent the last few days making phone call after phone call, signing paper after paper.  Today was the day.  

He turned down the heat on the little crockpot and made sure all the decorations in the living room were in order.  They didn’t have a Christmas tree, so he got to work spraying pine-scented air freshener here and there.  He straightened the mistletoe in the entryway and made a quick run upstairs to check on the “present.”  Lukas would be home any minute now.

And with that thought, he heard Lukas unlocking the door.  Philip hurried down the steps to greet him, throwing the door open and hugging him tightly.  

“Whoa!”  Lukas nearly stumbled backward.  

“Hey babe,” Philip greeted.  “How was your final?”

Lukas ran a hand over his face and groaned.  “I don’t even want to think about it.”  He looked around at the newly appointed decorations.  “Did you do this?”

“Well, it wasn’t the Christmas fairy.”

Lukas snorted and glanced up, eyes drawn to the mistletoe.  “Cheesy,” he said, but he leaned in to kiss him deeply anyway.

Before they could get too carried away, Lukas pulled back and Philip took his bag from him.  He muttered his thanks and promptly collapsed onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

Philip set the bag down in an arm chair and nervously walked over to Lukas, kneeling by him.  He ran his fingers through Lukas’s hair gently, and Lukas leaned into his touch.  “Meatballs are in the crockpot,” he said idly.  “They’ll be ready soon.”

Lukas hummed gratefully, fading fast.  “That’s a step up from mac and cheese.  What’s the occasion?”

“Well, finals are over and I wanted to do something nice.  And, I got you a present.”

Lukas moved his arm from his face and peeked an eye open.  “Isn’t Christmas like two more weeks away?”

“It’s an early gift.  I’ll go get it.”  Lukas nodded and closed his eyes again while Philip went back upstairs.  

He opened his bedroom door as quietly as he could, and he peeked in to see a sleeping golden dog curled up on the foot of his bed.  He opened the door a little wider and it creaked, drawing the retriever’s attention to him.  It hopped off the bed and panted in excitement.

“Okay, calm down boy,” Philip whispered.  “Let’s go see Lukas.”  He walked the dog down the stairs carefully with a light grip on his collar.  Lukas was half-asleep on the couch, and he hadn’t budged.  Philip and the dog rounded the couch and it sat obediently, sniffing Lukas’s arm. 

“Lukas,” he said.  “Meet Rudy.”

“Mmn, who?” he mumbled sleepily.

Without warning, Rudy hopped up onto the couch and landed on Lukas’s gut, nearly knocking the wind out of him. 

“Rudy!” Philip gasped as Rudy licked away at Lukas’s face.

“What the—“ Lukas turned his face away to avoid the full frontal tongue assault.  Once he was fully awake, he started laughing.  “No way!”  His mirth only encouraged the dog’s onslaught of slobber.  “No way, no way!  You weren’t kidding back then,” he giggled.

“Of course not,” Philip said sweetly.  When Rudy finally calmed down, Lukas sat up and ruffled the fur around his neck.  Philip sat down on Rudy’s other side.  “I know how stressed you’ve been lately, with your motocross sponsorship and finals and everything…  Rudy’s old owner had Alzheimer’s, and he couldn’t take care of him anymore.”

“How long have you been planning this?” Lukas asked him in awe. 

“Well, I was serious when I said we should get a good therapy dog.  I saw Rudy on an adoption website about a week and a half ago, though.  I finally got to pick him up today, obviously.”

“Philip… You’re amazing.”  The light in his eyes told him he truly meant it.  Lukas leaned forward to kiss him and he gladly obliged before they were interrupted by Rudy licking their connected lips.

“Aw come on!” Lukas laughed, wiping his mouth.  Rudy looked like he was smiling at him.  

“Hope he doesn’t make a habit of that.  But at least he likes you.”

“I like him, too,” he said, scratching Rudy’s chin.  “How old is he?”

“Two,” he said, then smirked.  “So he’s only a little more mature than you are.”

“Really, Philip?  On Jesus’s birthday?” Lukas joked.

Philip rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully.  Rudy barked at the mock-violence.

“Uh-oh,” Philip hummed.

“Guess this means we have to kick him out of our room at night,” Lukas teased.

“Really, Lukas?  On Jesus’s birthday?” he mocked.  He stood up and stretched.  “You two get comfortable, I’ll go start the noodles.”  He walked the kitchen and began digging for a pot.

“Mm, you’re the best.”

“I know,” he called over his shoulder.

He got the water boiling and put the noodles in, just watching it bubble for a few moments.  He lowered the heat so it wouldn’t boil over, and when he came back into the living room, what he saw flooded his heart with warmth. 

Lukas we stretched out across the couch, Rudy curled up to the best of his ability on his chest, but he easily consumed Lukas’s lean figure.  The slow rise and fall of Lukas’s chest revealed that he had fallen asleep.  Philip bent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he smiled in his sleep.  He patted Rudy’s head, resigning not to wake them up until dinner was ready. 

Brushing a strand of hair from Lukas’s eyes, he whispered, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? leave kudos and comments to let me know how I did! I plan to write more philkas so smash that mothafuckin subscribe button hahaha. 
> 
> also check out my new philkas side blog, plaidphilkas.tumblr.com and talk to me about your eyewitness pains:) 
> 
> happy holidays everyone!


End file.
